Propaganda Films
| defunct = 2002 | owner = PolyGram (1991–1998) Seagram (1998–2000) Vivendi (2000–2002) | parent = PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (1991–2000) Universal Studios (1998–2002) | founder = Steve Golin Sigurjón Sighvatsson David Fincher Nigel Dick | successor = | industry = Feature Films, Music Videos and Commercials }} Propaganda Films was a prolific and successful music video and film production company founded in 1983 by producers Steve Golin and Sigurjón Sighvatsson and directors Greg Gold, David Fincher, Nigel Dick and Dominic Sena. By 1990, the company was producing almost a third of all music videos made in the U.S.Steve Golin | Biography, Photos, Movies, TV, Credits | Hollywood.com Propaganda Films was acquired by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment in 1991.Polygram to Buy 51% Stake in Interscope's Film Division Notable directors who worked with Propaganda Films * Vaughan Arnell * Michael Bay * Markus Blunder * Paul Boyd * Nick Brandt * Albert Bravo * Jhoan Camitz * John Dahl * Nigel Dick * David Fincher * Antoine Fuqua * Douglas Gayeton * Greg Gold * Michel Gondry * Steve Hanft * Spike Jonze * David Kellogg * Alek Keshishian * Mark Kohr * Christian Langlois * John Lithgow * David Lynch * Scott Marshall * Michael Moore * Jeffrey Obrow * Willi Patterson * Vadim Perelman * Alex Proyas * Paul Rachman * Mark Romanek * Stéphane Sednaoui * Dominic Sena * Zack Snyder * Simon West * Bobby Woods * Gore Verbinski Partial filmography * The Blue Iguana (1988) * Kill Me Again (1989) * Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 (1989) * Industrial Symphony No. 1: The Dream of the Brokenhearted (1990) * Twin Peaks (TV series, 1990–1991, now owned by CBS Television Distribution) * Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will? (1990) * Wild at Heart (1990) * Salute Your Shorts (TV series, 1991–1992) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (TV series, 1990–2000, now owned by CBS Television Distribution) * Madonna: Truth or Dare (1991) * Voices That Care (1991) * Ruby (1992) * A Stranger Among Us (1992) * A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica (1992) * Candyman (1992) * Fallen Angels (TV series, 1993–1995) * Hotel Room (TV mini-series, 1993) * Red Rock West (1993) * Kalifornia (1993) * Dream Lover (1993) * Dangerous: The Short Films '' (1993) * ''S.F.W. (1994) * Jason's Lyric (1994) * Avalanche (1994) * Coldblooded (1995) * Canadian Bacon (1995) * Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) * Barb Wire (1996) * The Portrait of a Lady (1996) * Sleepers (1996) * The Game (1997) * A Thousand Acres (1997) * An American Werewolf in Paris (1997) * More Tales of the City (TV miniseries, 1998) * Your Friends & Neighbors (1998) * Being John Malkovich (1999) * Nurse Betty (2000) * The Little Vampire (2000) * Full Frontal (2002) * Auto Focus (2002) * Trapped (2002) * Adaptation. (2002) References External links * * Mvdbase.com: List of music videos produced by Propaganda Films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Defunct media companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies established in 1983 Category:Companies disestablished in 2002 Category:1983 establishments in California Category:2002 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Universal Studios